


The Memories We Shared

by Undeniablebutterflies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeniablebutterflies/pseuds/Undeniablebutterflies
Summary: Mark Lee's sophomore year in college was supposed to be focused on school work and enjoying calm nights inside with his friends, but his best friend Donghyuck just can't let him relax. It's endless parties and incessant encouragements to find someone to have some fun with for a night to get his mind off his work, but all he wants is a calming night to himself for once.After he finally gives into Donghyuck's suggestions and decides to hook up with someone for one night to de-stress, past memories from a past relationship come flooding back to plague his mind. There goes his plan for a uneventful sophomore year.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Memories We Shared

Mark would be the first to admit that he wasn’t one for parties. Really, the only reason he was here now was because Donghyuck insisted; dragging him to the car and shoving him in against his will. If he had any other choice, he would be curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching Netflix.   
  
But no. Instead, he was standing in the corner of some frat house, awkwardly sipping at a beer that tasted like piss-water while his best friend was off somewhere eating someone's face. To make it worse, he barely recognized anyone. There was Jaehyun, the boy from his chemistry class. And Donghyuck, of course. But mostly everyone was just faces he’d seen in the hallways and cafeteria.  
  
Donghyuck had insisted that he just had to come to this party specifically cause it was supposed to be one of the biggest parties held of the year, but Mark didn’t really see why he had to be here. Even if it was supposed to be huge, it didn’t change the fact that Mark hated parties. If anything, that made him want to avoid the event even more.  
  
So, instead of taking a shower and relaxing on the couch after class like he had originally planned, instead he was pulled to Donghyuck’s room to help him get ready before being dragged to his own room and having his closet ransacked, clothes being pushed into his arms after 30 minutes of debating.  
  
Donghyuck had made sure to shove Mark into his tightest jeans and most see-through top and he couldn’t hate the younger any more than he did now as sweat dripped down his back and ear-bursting music pounded in his music.  
  
He was surrounded by other sweaty people and he had been bumped into too many times to count at this moment. He was getting to the point of breaking and deciding to just get up and leave. At this point, even the smallest push could cause him to throw a fit.  
  
Mark felt a harsh push against his side and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself before he lost his composure. He turned to yell at the brute that pushed him into the wall when he was stopped in his tracks by a fist coming towards his face, not able to register the face before he was pulled away. He was met by the sight of a frantic boy, his hair messed up and his lips flushed pink, along with his cheeks.  
  
"Thanks, man. I was just standing here and these guys appeared out of nowhere." He let out a breathy chuckle of disbelief and glanced back at them one last time, the tallest boy that nearly shattered his nose staring back at him, before the boy pulled him out into the yard where there was barely anyone; mostly stoners hanging around or loners that didn’t want to be here in the first place (Mark can relate.)  
  
"No problem. I'm afraid that isn't too uncommon for these types of parties." The boy replied, an awkward silence falling over them as neither knew what to say. "Oh! You probably don't know who I am. I'm Donghyuck's friend. Jaemin. And you must be Mark?"  
  
Mark vaguely remembered Donghyuck mentioning a boy named Jaemin, but he had only talked about him a couple of times and Mark never really listened too much to what was coming out of Donghyuck's mouth. "Uh, yea. I think I've heard him talk about you." Mark could've sworn he noticed Jaemin's cheeks become even more red than they were before, but he couldn't tell very well in the dark. "But yea, I'm Mark."  
  
Jaemin reached his hand out with an enthusiastic grin and shook Mark's hand eagerly. "You need to watch out at these kinds of parties. You never know what's going to happen and when you’re gonna get pulled into something." Mark opened his mouth to begin his question when Jaemin spoke before he could utter a word, seemingly reading his mind. "Hyuck's in the bathroom. He should be out soon. I heard a commotion and recognized you from the pictures in Donghyuck's room, so I figured I'd help you out." 

Mark ignored the urge to comment on the closeness of the two and the fidgety behavior Jaemin was exhibiting just from talking about their friend, but instead he smiled over at Jaemin in thanks, letting out an exasperated sigh and leaning back against the wall. "I'll probably be leaving soon. Not really one for parties. Just let Hyuck know for me."  
  
Jaemin looked Mark up and down, taking in the image of the other boy before meeting his eyes again and nodding. "Yea, sure. Have a good night, Mark. And try not to get yourself into any more trouble or I’ll have to save you again." He gave the boy a teasing smile and a small wave before wandering off towards the hallway again to probably wait for Donghyuck.  
  
Mark let his head tilt back to face the ceiling and rested his eyes before hefting himself off of the wall to head over to the kitchen. He poured the barely sipped beer down the drain and tossed his plastic cup in the trash can before turning around. He came to the sight of a tall male standing over a much smaller male, pressing him into the wall as he whispered in his ear and trailed fingers over his thigh.  
  
Mark could feel his blood boiling just from the sight, but he repressed the anger rising in him. There was no reason to get angry over a couple of stupid kids trying to have fun when he was being a grumpy old man. He heaved a sigh before rolling his eyes and heading for the exit of the kitchen. Stupid horny college students. Technically, he was one of those horny college students, but at least he wasn't groping someone in plain sight.  
  
Mark snuck past the two as inconspicuously as possible, even though they probably wouldn’t even notice a fire right next to them. He tripped on his way out of the doorway of the kitchen and quickly spotted Donghyuck and Jaemin, along with some friends, standing over near where everyone was dancing. He pushed through the crowd of sweaty bodies until he finally could breathe again, his eyes glancing at the noticeably younger members of the group.  
  
"Damnit, Hyuck. Are these kids even legal?" Mark pinned Donghyuck with an exasperated stare, not feeling up to deal with Donghyuck’s antics when he was already pissed as it was from the previous events of the night. "I thought I told you not to bring freshies to parties anymore."  
  
Donghyuck let out a whine as he immediately stepped closer to Mark and wrapped his arms around the other’s arm. “Come on, Mark. Have some sympathy! We were just like them a year ago. Jisungie came to be with these big puppy eyes, I couldn’t say no. Look at them! They’re too adorable to refuse.” He looked up at the older with wide eyes, emulating the look that he mentioned.  
  
Mark glanced over at the two boys and, he could admit, they seemed pretty harmless. How much trouble could these kids really cause them?  
  
The taller boy had a scared look on his face as he glanced at Mark nervously, subtly hiding behind his shorter friend that was much more confident and held a bright smile on his face.  
  
Mark shook Donghyuck off his arm and shook his head. “You know what, never mind. I’m too tired for this shit.” He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m just gonna head back to the dorm. My head’s pounding and I almost got the shit beat out of me.”  
  
Donghyuck frowned and crossed his arms, pouting and tsking softly. “This won’t do. You’ve got to get laid, hyung. You’re strung tight. When was the last time you-”  
  
Mark glanced at the minors off to the side before his gaze returned to Donghyuck and his hand covered his mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence before he could scar the youngins even more than they were from everyone grinding against each other five feet away. “I do not need that, Hyuck. I just need rest.” He murmured quietly, settling on Donghyuck with a stern stare.  
  
Donghyuck fixed him with a sly grin and glanced over at Jaemin mischievously, already pulling Mark over to the keg. Mark wanted to refuse Donghyuck’s antics and go back home to lay down and finally get some sleep, but, he figured, maybe Donghyuck was right. Maybe he just needed to unwind a little. One drink wouldn’t hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Mark briefly thinks it’s been about an hour and he’s already drunk out of his mind. He’s stumbling all over the place, trying to look sexy through his uncoordinated movements, and all of the previous worrying thoughts have since silenced themselves with the presence of alcohol.  
  
If Mark was sober enough to think rationally, he’d be cursing himself and Donghyuck in his mind right now. Donghyuck, for dragging him into this, and himself for actually buying into the idea and making the mistake of accepting a few too many drinks.  
  
The two kids from earlier are huddled together on a couch as they watch Donghyuck and Jaemin dance to the loud music over the speaking. The younger, Jisung, looks a little scared as he watched with wide eyes, and the older, Chenle he learned, is cheering them on, bouncing on the couch excitedly.  
  
Mark doesn’t know how he got here or when he was pulled out onto the dance floor and agreed to dance, but now he has a random person pressed up against his back. He doesn’t care who it is or what he’ll think later on when the memories come flooding back. All he can focus on is the hard body pressing against him and guiding his movements, hot kisses being pressed to his neck and heavy breaths brushing his skin.  
  
It’s been too long since the last time he’s felt the intimate touch of another person and he’s not going to let the rational side of him get in the way of this moment. Right now, all that matters is the ecstasy coursing through his veins, the music in his ears, and the musky scent of a man up against him.  
  
Suddenly, he’s being pulled along down the hallway to a bedroom and he hears a distant whoop as the group of friends watch him be pulled along. He flushes with the knowledge that all of his friends know that he’s going to get fucked in just a few minutes, but he can’t find it in him to care right now.  
  
He’s being pushed onto the bed and his lips are captured in a heady kiss, their lips messily working against each other as they try to coordinate through their drunken stupor. There seems to be hands and lips everywhere through Mark’s hazy grasp on reality and he feels as if he’s going to float into the atmosphere before he is grounded back to reality by a soft, deep voice whispering next to his ear.  
  
“Are you okay with doing this?” The mystery man breathes into Mark’s ear and Mark keens, his back arching up into the man’s chest from the thought of what is going to finally happen after so long.  
  
“Yes,” Mark draws out, feeling his body temperature increasing with each second that passes. “Fucking touch me already.” He tried to growl with at least a bit of intimidation, the sound turning into a whine as he loses any shame he previously had. “I need you.” He whimpered out into the air, his breath fleeing as he felt the man’s grip on his hips tighten from his words.  
  
The man’s responding growl caused hot fire to shoot through Mark’s veins, being hit with an embarrassing amount of arousal from such a simple noise and feeling his pants grow tighter in a second. “Fuck, baby. I’ll give you what you need. Don’t worry.” The man’s voice was raspy and Mark felt like he would die if he didn’t have his hands on him within the next few seconds  
  
Mark’s vision blacked out as he felt the touch he was craving, his hands scrambling to hold onto the man’s shoulders and his nails digging into the skin. He didn’t remember just how long it had been since someone touched him like this and he forgot how much he had missed the touch of another person. For so long, it had been late nights with only his hand to pleasure him. He was finally feeling that deep gratification that came from the touch of another human being.  
  
Within minutes, Mark wasn’t entirely sure how many, he was stripped of his clothing and his legs were slung over the man’s broad shoulders. He felt fingers brush against the most private area of his body and he instinctually twisted away from the sensitivity that bloomed. He was pulled back to his position on the bed, which didn’t help his current situation very much, and he felt himself coming dangerously close to the edge from a few simple touches.  
  
“I..I can’t keep going if you don’t hurry up.” He pressed, leaning up onto his elbows to finally get a clear look at the man above him. He looked vaguely familiar, but right now it was too much work to try and remember where he’d seen him from. He nudged the man’s back with is foot and wiggled his hips, letting out a sharp gasp as he felt a finger slip into him without warning.  
  
His back hit the bed as he fell back down against the sheets, closing his eyes as he felt the feeling he craved. That feeling of overwhelming fullness. And he was quickly spiraling from one touch.  
  
He shook his head quickly as he felt his high climb closer and closer from seemingly nothing, reaching to grab onto the other man’s biceps as he aimed his fingers just right.  
  
His back arched as he clawed at the other’s back and his eyes rolled back as he was hit with intense pleasure. He felt his mind go into another plane of existence as the most intense orgasm he had had in months hit him and left him shaking on the bed, leaving him lax as he came down from his high.  
  
He briefly registered a weight lifting off the bed and returning shortly after and his eyes lazily opened to watch the man wipe his stomach gently. “Thanks. Do you, uh, need help?” He mumbled awkwardly, the flush of embarrassment coming back as he was hit with reality.  
  
Mark sat up slowly and raised his gaze to meet the other man’s, ready to help him with the large, noticeable problem poking into his thigh, his face dropping at the sight of the man. 

Mark had truly fucked himself this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. It’s taken me forever and this has sat unfinished for way too long, but here we are. I’m back finally. This was originally supposed to begin and end by Halloween, but oh well. Just a few months too late. 
> 
> Anyway, the original concept has changed a lot so it is no longer Halloween themed and I’ve changed the characters around a lot.
> 
> Here’s to the beginning of something new, I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
